Betrayal in Red
by xKaguna
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't the hero Elsword thought she was? How would he know? He thought of his sister as a hero for all these years, which motivated him to become a Lord Knight. Despite all this, he finally meets someone who knows her sister... and is taken in for the shock of his life. (This is my second fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**?: Well, I decided to write an Fanfiction on a more popular game, and Elsword looked like a perfect target, moderately popular yet has an open story for people. Whoops, where are my manners? I'm Kaguna.**

**Elsword: You don't have any manners to begin with, barging here like tha-**

***Elsword gets hit in the head by Aisha***

**Aisha: Do you want him to make you a psychopath or a villain?**

**Elsword: Ow! Hey!**

***Aisha and Elsword gets in a fight***

**Kaguna: Well, I guess this is trial by fire, and a lot of punches. I'll start this off.**

***Kaguna points towards Elsa***

**Elsa: Me?**

**Everyone (Except Elsa and Kaguna): Her?**

**Kaguna: If I make Elsword look like a villain, it'll be generic, so it's your turn!**

**Elsword/Elsa: Hey! Wait a min-**

***The curtain closes on them***

**Cast List:**

**Original Characters:**

**Elsa: Lord Knight (24)**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (17)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (19)**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (28)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (?)**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (16)**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam (20)**

**NPC's: Lento, Hanna, Noel, Vanessa, Grail, Helen, Lowe, Echo and Lenphad (Along with that, the Hamel people later)**

**My Characters (5): Members (Or used to be) of Expedition Battalion #2 (The Red Knights)**

**Cid Signizer (M): "Past: Sword Saint. Now: Lord of Arms" (22)**

**Garet Iskander (M): "The Red Dragon" (29)**

**Fio Bright (F): "Astral Fencer" (20)**

**Irine Danowein (F): "Ascended Phoenix" (21)**

**Durant Bardeek (M): "Marksman" (16)**

* * *

**Prologue**:Narrator

Even before the El was stolen, the world was still a chaotic place. There were demons, spirits and Nasods before and after the El was stolen from the Tree of El. Long before, there was a terrible war from an abandoned chapel, where the expired and uncared El started becoming corrupt and unstable, causing a riftway to open from space and time. This war caused massive amounts of demonic energy to spill out among the regions, even Velder and Hamel wasn't safe from some of its effects. The true problem, however, was finding where the rift was. After long battles, the battalion of the Red Knights, led by a famous young knight only with the name Elsa, has closed the gate. She disappeared after closing the gate, however, and her brother, Elsword, decided to follow her footsteps across the region. He started asking for clues across the region, until at Feita, did they encounter someone with a clue.

* * *

**Elsword's Point of View**

I heard about someone who knew about my sister. Finally, after all these years, all this effort will pay off when she sees how much I've grown. At least, I hope she doesn't blow me out of the water. The crew has been doing well, though we cannot find a way for Eve to become herself anymore. We're still sad with the fact she gave up her emotions to save us, but Aisha took it the hardest, since Eve usually talked with Aisha more then anybody else. However, I wish I can meet this "Sword Saint" everybody is talking about. He's been talked about a lot in this part of Feita, Lento was kind enough to point to me where he usually hangs out.

* * *

I reached the tent when some figure in a cloaked hooded robe appeared.

"What do you want? I'm retired", said the rude person.

I wondered if he was actually the real deal, he looked like some kind of mess. I decided to check around the tent for another person, when there wasn't any. I asked him "Are you really the..."

He cut me off, saying, "Yes and no, I used to be the Sword Saint, now get out of my face and let me handle my business".

He was about to walk away, I was so angry that I shouted, "Hey! Where's your honor? Did my sister really have this kind of bastard within her knights?!"

Moment I finished, he already had a blade near my neck. Though, he was breathing heavily and looking at me. I looked at his face, it reminded me of Raven's, his eyes filled with hatred. He had black hair that was moderately long with brown eyes.

**Sonic Blade!**

I took out my sword swiftly, trying to create a shockwave quickly to even out the field. He parried the blade before I even had the chance to swing it in a 90 degrees motion.

"You can't be... No! NO!" He madly swings left, right, left, right, smashing at my sword again and again as if he was a beast, clawing at his prey in savage rage.

We exchanged blows, he swung overhead, I parried and kicked him, proceeding to stab him and prepares a pose while he launches himself swinging himself in a 360 motion. He blocked every blow as if he knew what I was doing.

He smashed his sword towards mine, threw both of ours up through sheer force, and thrust his knee towards my stomach. I squinted downwards, and he decided to grab his sword and prepare for the finishing blow...

**Berserker Blade!**

Raven appeared and smashed his blade against the mysterious person. I refused to accept that he's the knight everyone talked about.

Who does he think he is? He isn't a knight! He doesn't deserve to be one!

Raven said, "Elsword! I need help with this guy!"

We both lock swords, but he notices Raven, asking "Raven? Raven, is that you?"

Raven looks at his face and says, "Cid?"

They stop exerting pressure on their sword, Raven sheathes his, but...

Cid let go of the sword and threw a red bracelet towards the floor, stomping it while screaming. I stopped him saying, "Did you go mad? Stop!".

Cid asked me one thing,

"Are you Elsa's Brother, Elsword?"

I responded by saying I was.

Cid said,

"You shouldn't have even became a knight in the first place."

Cid said one more thing, which shocked me beyond belief,

"Your sister... She abandoned us when we needed her the most".

* * *

**Everyone in cast except Elsword, Raven and Cid: *Angry Eyes***

**Kaguna: Hey! It's the prologue! The story is going to start later! Okay?**

**Rena: Cid looks like a Drunkard.**

**Raven: Worse, undisciplined.**

**Elsa: Hey! Lay off! He was the sergeant of the Red Knights!**

**Cid (Shouting): WAS!**

**Elsa: Was the sergeant before I decided to disappear for a... Hey, Kaguna?**

**Kaguna: Yeeeees? Did someone call me?**

**Elsa: You said I was going to look like a bad guy...**

**Kaguna: Yes, so what?**

**Elsa: People in the same group...**

**Kaguna: The Red Knights, yes.**

**Elsa: And I disappeared...**

**Kaguna: Yes, go on.**

**Elsa: Oh, no, NO. You did not make me betray-**

**Kaguna: Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a traitor everybody! (Next Chapter).**


	2. Chapter 2: Cid

**Kaguna: Sorry about the delay people! I had to do somethings... not related with Elsword.**

***Everyone gasps***

**Elsword: Traitor!**

**Elsa: Nerd!**

**Kaguna: Calculus Test Attack!**

**Kaguna: ATATATATATA *Forces everyone to take a Calculus test)**

**Elsword and Elsa: No! Not the test! STOOOP!**

**Cid: Oh quit crying, it's not that bad.**

**Chung: I finished it already.**

**Raven: *Facepalm* I guess it runs in the family.**

**Kaguna: You know what that means... Sad Scenes for everyone who failed the test!**

**Elsword/Elsa: Hey! Wait a min- *Curtain shuts down on them***

* * *

**Aisha's Point of View (Elemental Master)**

I saw Elsword come back from his trip to wherever he went. He looked different though, he looked morally depressed. I was worried for him ever since he heard about the person who was said to know his sister.

I came over to him and asked, "Elsword? Are... You okay?"

Elsword sighed and said, "I am fine, Aisha, I just... Need some time alone".

I grabbed Elsword's arm before he left, he stopped.

Then he just fell on his knees and started crying.

I panicked and went over to him, saying, "Elsword? Elsword! What's wrong with you?"

He murmured, "Those were lies, why did I become a knight? What was the point? Why was I living a lie?"

I grabbed Elsword and slapped him. Everyone turned their attention to me, even Eve.

Quickly, I set Elsword on a chair on the table, then sat across from him.

"What did you hear?" I told him gently.

Elsword staggered for a bit, but if he gave up, I realized, then we had no leader, so I didn't give up.

"Elsword, what did you hear?" I told him gently again.

He told me one of the most shocking stories I heard.

* * *

**Cid's Story:**

So, you heard about your sister being the great hero, the crimson knight, the LORD knight, right? Heh... That's what I thought when I first joined the knights. If Raven and I had something in common, it was that we were from a lower background compared to most generals. Maybe that's what made us friends and stopped me from killing you. However, your sister was the same as you, started from the El Scouts, quickly rose ranks and caught the attention of a prince charming. The prince charming asked Elsa to date, not marry, him, offering the position of the Red Knights. Elsa quickly accepted and rose through the ranks. A lot of knights proposed to her, but she rejected them all. She was loyal to the one she dated... Until an incident happened. That very prince was corrupted by demonic energy, and Elsa cared from him time after time. After two months, however, the Prince transformed into a demon, almost like a wolf, and escaped through the window of the castle. They dragged Elsa inside in fears of her becoming infected with the demonic energy. The Red Knights became her main focus then, she became the leader in months, a record that only she holds.

So you wonder how I got to know her, huh? I was a lieutenant back then. Ever since the bandits raided my village and killed my parents, my family were separated to each principality. I ended up in Velder, another of my brother ended up in Hamel. I think your prince, Chung, might know of him, since my brother became a captain of the Hamel Royal Knights in a fairly early age compared to others. While I was practicing with my sword, she noticed my form being different. First, she scolded me, then later asked me questions about my form and sword style. I was from the town of Astan, the home of my father, who was named the Astral Fencer. I decided to abandon my father's title for my shame in not being able to defend him. However, it didn't mean I gave up on becoming a swordsman. I developed my own style, copying off the lands far east compared to Hamel and Velder. I also took in many of the Elves style of fighting, from kicking to using the wind to propel my blade. I didn't know how to use the wind until I met another archer I knew, but continuing on, Elsa took me as her own. I rode from the rank of a petty Lieutenant to a major quickly. Life was well, everybody respected me and I respected them back... Until the war came.

The Dark War, unlike most others, gave most soldiers nightmares even today. The images of the people twisted by the dark El energy was unbelievable, especially if they were our soldiers in front of our eyes. Their sanity died with their formal form, and they became demons, trying to either feast on the blood and flesh of others, or try to force the stronger people to become one of their own. Our forces were called from their station in Velder to Feita, where the demonic invasion started to rise. The war was something I never saw, forests emptied by even one particle of Dark El, or slight rifts remaining from the warped time and space from the El.

We reached the Underground Chapel, our final area to fight and make a stand. However, that battle was the most memorable yet the most horrendous of my life.

* * *

"Come on!" I said, as I pulled people from the outside to the inside of the Chapel doors.

One of the knights started closing the door, I tried punching him, but then I was overwhelmed by other knights.

I was dragged in, while I saw the horror in other people's faces as they were locked outside, facing the wave of Dark El energy. I never slept that night due to twisted laughing and screams of pain. Elsa told me, "Everything is going to be okay, Cid..." We held out for days, staying outside as we kept hearing the disgusting laughter and the crows circling around the chapel. I was in charge of the underground exit, a quick haven of escape towards Velder. If Feita's Underground Chapel fell, then we would retreat towards Velder. Our rations were great, since supply lines carried food towards us, and the demons never even tried to get past the door. We still had some demons get in, either by accident or purpose, which we put down immediately without mercy. However, that changed when He invaded. He looked human, and yet demon at the same time. With him, was an dark elf, an elf that was shunned from their own society. We were then attacked in huge numbers, as Dark El rained from the skies, crashing on the floor. Most people were transformed automatically. Only Thirty of us remained, I decided to join Elsa in a last stand near the doors.

**Sonic Wave!**

Shouted Elsa, as she did Sonic Blade three times in a row, killing twelve of her formal comrades.

**Pluming Sword!**

I manipulated the wind to guide my sword in lightning speed, as I slashed past four more.

"There's too many! We can't let them get to our knights!"

"I know... That's what makes me worried"

We held out for hours, killing many after many, from the formal knights we were friends with, to the innocent villagers we locked out. It was a constant struggle, until I was slashed in the arm. A claw reached out and stabbed me in the arm. Then the claw drew out some blood. However, I noticed something wrong, the Claw was infected with some of the Dark El. I clutched my arm in pain as I fell. Elsa shouted for me, however, that demonic human grabbed her. Then, the demons stopped advancing towards her and me, and that bastard said to her,

"I have a choice for you, accept this power, that can even defy gods and serve me, or see him die in pain."

I told her, "Don't worry about me! I'll die for your cause!" Until I was thrown across the room and impaled against a spike.

I was in the verge of blacking out.

However...

She betrayed me.

She said, "Fine... My lord".

Elsa turned into something I never seen, the same knights robe, except it was purple with black armor. Her hair was still crimson, but her eyes were yellow. She had some marks on her face and hands. I said, "NO!" As I got back up from sheer will and tried to use the last bit of my strength to speed up the wind around me, go in a force that cannot be even comprehended... A last ditch suicide attack that will kill that bastard...

Until that dark elf arrived at my face.

She kicked me, shot me in the arm and stabbed my eye.

Then she kissed me and said, "Good night", as I fell into unconsciousness.

The real damage, though, was when I was falling, Elsa was walking towards me while saying, "I'm sorry, Cid".

I woke up in the hospital, I was in a coma for nine months. Every of the knights were alarmed at me waking up. Though I had a lot of scars, I noticed some marks that I never recognized. However, I could use mana more freely and could even crystallize mana with my own hands. The first time I tried, the pain was unbelievable, it took five alchemists to control this freaking scar. The seal tapped into energy around me, which included mana from other people, which let me use mana freely because of my rapid mana regeneration and intake. However, the scar also let me control the wind even further by controlling the wave of heat through the power of El. The power was anything a Rune Slayer or a Battle Magician dreamed of... Yet, the pain of that wound still stands with me today. The Red Knights were disbanded ever since that attack, Twelve of the remaining thirty lived, which includes me. I decided to stop being a knight. I couldn't stand it. I was a broken sword already, a person who's ideals of becoming someone better then him has shattered. I'm no hero, I never was. Yet, when the report came, I was hailed as the Sword Saint, I passed that on to someone and gave up the sword. I use different weapons entirely because of the assumption that if I had every tool for every job, then I would be unstoppable. However, the knights weren't the place for a old "hero". I decided to join Noel and become a mercenary. I know you've been to Lenphad, Raven, since I heard from him that the El Gang helped overthrow Wally. Never trusted that bastard. I do not like the new title mercenaries give me, the "Lord of Arms". I am not a lord, I am a soldier. I shamed the Red Knights by falling and letting Elsa become what she became. She might have betrayed us, but I betrayed her at the end. I'm useless.

...

Go home, you have no place here in the battlefield. I just want a death, an end of suffering while knowing at least I helped the Feita Royal Knights. You have a legacy to catch up to, not a soldier's grave.

* * *

**Elsa: Good job, you made another Raven.**

**Kaguna: Not really, since Cid was more of a tragic hero.**

**Raven: I'm different from him.**

**Cid: And I'm different from him also.**

**Kaguna: Anyways, since we heard the story of Elsa, what comes next? We're in Feita, El Gang fighting demons... ehh?**

***Kaguna Winks***

**Elsword: Don't tell me I'm fighting my sister!**

**Kaguna: *Punches Elsword* Next time!**

**Note: I'm sorry for the late update, I'm starting to branch out towards other games in the Fanfiction area (Since I played so many games ;-;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Resolution

**Kaguna: Hey Peeps! Sorry I am VERY late, Krispy Kreme, Self-hatred, College Finals and Dungeon Fighters Online don't mix.**

***Kaguna sees Shelling Guardians's outfit in the closet labeled "NA"***

**Kaguna: I see Shelling Guardian made it to the NA...**

***Kaguna sees a devastated theater with loads of bodies on the floor***

**Kaguna: And I see he's brok-**

**DREAD CHASE!**

***Rockets stop in front of Kaguna***

**Kaguna: Do it, and I swear, you'll be the butt monkey of this story.**

**Everyone (As they rise from the pile of bodies): Kaguna!**

**Elsword: So... Am I not going to fight my sister?**

**Elsa: Can I please not fight him?**

**Kaguna: Of course not! We have a show to produce!**

***Kaguna drags Elsword and Elsa into the makeup room***

* * *

**Cid's PoV**

I thought I told the kid to scram, except he came back wanting something more...

...

He comes running back demanding some training. I thought I made my point, about his choice to fight being foolish. He actually bought it and ran to his tent half teared. However, it doesn't matter, who am I to stop him?

...

No, it's wrong, I don't want him to end up like her.

...

I won't allow it, but... If I let him become weak and fall in a later time, how am I going to forgive myself?

I decided to train him, but with vigor and harshness.

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

"Faster! You're not swinging your sword fast enough!" He kept saying. Cid told me that Elsa could do three sonic blades consecutively, if she can do that, then I have to reach her level! I keep training hard everyday, while I noticed Aisha looking at my training, looking worried. I wonder why she is worried...

"You shouldn't hesitate, hesitation gives space for the enemy to use!"

I quickly shambled my sword and deflected the next sword hit coming at me. I keep parrying the blades yet Cid's blade wouldn't even move one speck. It's as if he knows about my fighting style...

Of course... Elsa trained him... But if she did, why isn't Cid using her style of fighting?

"You're hesitating again, you keep asking questions to yourself, aren't you?"

Cid knocks the sword out of my hand, and before I can even raise my feet to kick him back, he grabs me and throws me down. It was humiliating, Aisha was looking wide-eyed. Cid reached out his hand as I grabbed it to pull myself up.

"And considering you're looking at my blade, you are wondering why I'm not like you or your sister, aren't you?"

I noticed Cid's blade from the very start, it is a light blade, not like my greatsword, it could count almost as a dagger. If that blade was a dagger, it was one weird one, it had a medium long blade and even a smaller handle. I could break on accident if I swung too hard on it- I forgot he asked as question... Cid was looking at my face with impatience for an answer, I hesitated and said, "Yes..."

He turned around and told me not about Elsa, but about himself this time. I was still grasping my sword for balance. Raven came by and looked at me, he had a worried look towards me, because Cid's expression grew dark. It was cold, it was unnerving how cold the feel around Cid became.

* * *

**Chung's PoV**

I visited the Feita Royal Knights camp. The Royal Knights stared at me with some jealousy, because I had priority over them when someone got wounded. I felt sorry for them, yet I couldn't decide who I was born to. Yet, their respect towards my decision to become the Guardian of Hamel stopped them from speaking out against my presence here.

"I have to train more, I need to become strong to protect everyone!"

Then a carefree voice came out,

"Protect everyone? Pah, give me a break, what rookie said that?"

I lost my temper and turned around, to see someone I didn't recognize. He was about the same size as me, yet wore armor that looked almost like Raven's, a trenchcoat that was blue and white, which bandoleers of ammunition strapped upon his chest. He carried a Hamel weaponry... Along with a shoulder pad that I recognized...

"Durant? Durant! Is that you?"

The person, wearing a ten gallon hat that was brown looked up at me in a surprised look.

"Well, I'll be, if it isn't Chung."

* * *

**Cid's PoV**

I should tell you about my younger brother, Durant, he was the clever one while I was just a listener to orders. We only worked with each other twice, then we just separated into our own business. Many lords asked me to marry their daughters, but I refused every one of them, because of the fact I was too caught up with training to make amends for my mistakes. I forgot about my life, I neglected everything, my fellow knights, my studying and more importantly, my feelings. I gave up everything to try to become strong. Durant was the one who opened my eyes about what I was doing wrong.

...

It was our last mission together, it was a tunnel infested with Altersia. The parasites already started to mess around with me while Durant's suit helped him become immune to the Altersia. Durant was a genius when it came to robotics, it was just that his alchemy required some work. After some curses and a lot of spore cleaning, we came upon an familiar being. The being emerged from the ceiling and started coming down, he had the same style of swordfighting as mine back then. Considering he used Armageddon blade when I tried using it first while he kept slicing at my skin. The Altersia started to get to me then, and I started becoming insane from the infection that started sprouting into my mind as the Altersia tried to take over it. My arm started reacting as I started to scream and destroy the Altersia being into nothingness.

... Then I turned on Durant, I couldn't control my rage and my guilt.

He kept kiting me back and forth, hitting my leg and my arm, until he finally disarmed me and tried to use the move that Elsa taught me first.

**Wake up, Damnit! Ugh! Here goes nothing... UAAAAA-MEGA... SLASH!**

I woke up on the ground with him puffing air, when I tried to rise up and apologize, he punched me in the face.

"What in the world is wrong with you? You keep blaming yourself, you keep burdening yourself, you abandoned everything because of your self-hatred. I hate you! Why couldn't you help our family? You had the sword, yet you stabbed our mothe-"

You heard him, I stabbed my mother and I just broke down.

... It is true that a bandit group destroyed my village. It is true I lost almost all my family members except him. It is also true I gained this curse on my arm way after that incident. However, it was a choice. The Bandits were from a group of cultists, who practiced Nasod technology and revival of the body. They stuck an machine into our dying mother that turned her into a monster, a half nasod, half human. She grabbed our father and kept stabbing him... I had my sword... Swung it around her neck... and.. and..

That day I changed, I wasn't the shy person anymore, I was forever haunted by my shy attitude. I never forgave myself for murdering my mother. I lost not only my only connection to my family, but also my hope to reach redemption. Redemption is useless, I already have blood on my hands, what's the point of having more on my conscience? I decided to become a sellsword after that job, I just fought with things I didn't care about, I wanted a unknown death, a failure's death... I threw my greatsword away in Altera, while I decided to take up another art in swords. I wasn't worth the honor as Elsa's legacy, so I passed her title to another person I knew who deserved it.

Admit it, I'm pathetic. I deserve to di-

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

"Elsword!" Raven yelled as I did it.

Yeah, I did it. I punched him.

I punched him. Right there, I punched him, grabbed my sword in rage and pummeled at his sword. He calmly raises his sword as I clash my sword again and again.

I was tired of his story, he blamed himself for everything, yet stopped trying to amend for his mistakes. He blames himself. Blaming himself for every mistake in his life, despite it was impossible to avoid or despite it was someone else's fault. He hated himself, and looking at him, I started to hate myself also. My life started also because Elsa disappeared, but we took different paths. He abandoned everything, he had a head start, yet gave up. That is what I'm not going to forgive him for, for letting down my sister.

**Sonic Blade!**

I do the first motion perfectly, the first shockwave flinches him.

That bastard says, "Why do you persist anyways?! What's the point?!"

"You bastard! You had time to live up to her legacy? If you won't do it, then I will!"

**Sonic Blade!**

I do the second motion flawlessly, the second shockwave moves him slightly towards the left.

That bastard says now,"Why?! There's not point! You'll die a nobody!"

"Because if no one does it, then who will?! You're too stubborn to keep going!"

**Sonic Blade!**

I do the third motion with enough strength left, despite my muscles scream for rest.

He looks at my eye, confident he won, he raises his sword until he realized that I positioned him in the right place.

I could roll to the right, it was the perfect spot, and he raised his sword. Instead, I did something else.

I dash to the right, twist to spin again, but this time, I use all my strength.

He looks at my eyes with shock, then with resignation.

I was furious about that look, "I hate you! Why, when you had the chance, did you do nothing?!"

That fury brought power into my arms as I did my fourth one.

**SOOOONIC... BLAAAAAAADE!**

The blow sends him sideways, towards the trees as he crashed onto the wall and lays down on the wall...

"Cid, I won"

"Yes, and I lost"

* * *

_The boy and the lost man look at each other, at the distance, the girl is worried as she rushes towards the boy..._

**Aisha's PoV**

I ran towards Elsword...

Until a black cloaked figure appeared and punched me in the stomach.

Elsword looked shocked as he stared at me, and started chasing towards me.

Before I was knocked out by the pain, I looked at the figure in the cloak, she had ember eyes with black and... Red hair.

Is she...?

* * *

**Durant's PoV**

I said with sarcasm, "Well, well, what a pleasant meeting, Chung".

He responded with kindness "Hey, Durant! It's been a while!"

(A shadow? That shadow is holding that girl from yesterday who was with that red-haired brat)

(The time slows as I start thinking in a second)

I raised my crossbow when he tried getting close, he stopped, shocked.

Chung asked me, "Durant? Don't you remember me?"

A silence broke out as I heard footsteps.

...

_Strategizing was my best ability. My brother was just a normal soldier put under enormous pressure. I still loved him as a brother, yet could not stand when he blamed himself for everything. He isolated himself from the world, and stopped doing anything Elsa told him to do, live. He used to go outside and play games with the kids, volunteer, go grocery shopping with that girl from the fencing school... He gave it all up. I hate him for that, he thinks I am everything while says he's nothing. He's dodging responsibilities he doesn't want to do anymore..._

_Heh..._

_How ironic, a younger brother telling a older brother what to do?_

_Oh well, he owes me after I save this brat's girlfriend._

...

I laughed and said, "Of course I remember you...

(The shadow was moving too fast, I have to create an explosion)

(Can't hit the girl, the explosion cannot be too big)

(Red haired...? It can't be...)

(Get my crossbow ready, prepare to fire on the tree when she approaches)

(Plan complete, ten seconds)

(The time hastens up as I stop thinking)

... Elsa."

He shot and arrow as it hit a flying shadow. The flying shadow exploded as I saw a Purple hair girl flew from the clutches of the shadow.

Chung stares wide-eyed, but comes into his senses pretty quickly and grabs Rena... And that's when I notice his symbol.

The Deadly Chaser's symbol... Chung... What did you do?

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

"We have to save Aisha!"

I ran towards the camps until I heard an explosion.

Demons stormed the camp as the demon sages started raining down fireballs upon the front lines. Those fireballs, they aren't the normal fiery ones that Aisha can easily make. The fireballs are black, and once they hit someone, that person falls down in agony. I tried reaching out to one fellow knight who was hit.

"Save me... AHHHHHHH... It hurts! IT HURTS!"

His arm, where he was hit, starts to deform as I realized what was becoming of him. I stab his neck to relieve him of the pain... While I stare at the body... What have I done? Why couldn't I do anything to save this person? How much more people have to die for me to become strong?

... No... It's not time to think like that... I won't end up like him... But first, I have to save Aisha!

* * *

_The Boy and the veteran come down upon the scene of the explosion._

_Aisha is being carried by Chung as the robed figure, hidden obviously by the black robe, takes off the cloak._

_The girl looks about 20-21 years old, still youthful while her hair is black and red. She carries two swords, and she has cold amber eyes._

_"It's been a while, Cid... And Elsword?"_

_The boy has a look of confusion, joy mixed with anguish..._

_His sister stands in front of him, completely changed. She seems to wear a black skirt while having a red hooded fur jacket on._

_The boy, tongue twisted, can only murmur only one word_

_"... Sis?"_


	4. Chapter 4: Darkness

**Cid's PoV:**

It's her. It's Elsa...

But why? Why now, of all times?

It doesn't matter, I still have to know.

I tell her, "Why? Why did you-"

And she told me, "Look at you, you're worthless now. Why? Why did you do nothing?"

I just froze.

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

Cid looked absolutely horrified. His eyes could not hide the emotional pain that he had. I saw the first tipping of his stoic nature when he told me his story. I could not stand it, he blamed himself for what happened to Elsa despite Elsa saved him on her own will. However, when I stare at my sister, she looked at him with pity, not empathy. That's when I knew what I had to do.

I walked up to my sister, saying only "Sis..."

Cid quickly rose up, shouting, "No! Stay away from her, Elsword! I refuse to-"

Elsa appeared him front of Cid, out of nowhere, the speed even ridiculed Raven despite he had his hand on his blade's hilt. Raven could only be fast enough to shout, "Watch out! Cid!"

Cid was caught off guard, it was explainable, he was too grief-struct to react correctly.

She slammed him into the ground, and started clawing him. Her hands, they weren't the hands I recognized when I grew up with her.

I walked towards her slowly, my hand on my sword's hilt.

Aisha rose up and tried to follow me, only to be stopped by Rena.

Aisha said, "Rena, I'm going to help him. I... I..."

Rena said in reply, "No, Aisha, this is his issue."

Rena smiled at me, I smiled back.

It's my problem.

It was the moment Cid told me his story.

Despite I was pissed off at Cid in general, I could not ignore the duty he gave me.

I shouted again, this time in anger, "Hey! Sis! Stop it, NOW!"

Elsa turned around, no, she doesn't even look like my sister anymore.

Her eyes, they're empty of emotions, they show eyes that are tired.

Those eyes, aren't my sisters.

"Nevermind, I should call you now Elsa"

She looks at me with anger in her eyes,

"Elsword, that's cold. Didn't I teach you to be equally kind to others?"

As she says that, she laughed coldly. It wasn't that warm laugh that I recognized. It was sarcastic, full of anger and insane.

Maybe she broke after waiting all this time for Cid to do something.

Maybe the demons got to her first, maybe she accepted her position as a demon.

That's when I take out my sword.

"Even if I treat you equally, you are not my sister. No, Elsa, I'm going to stop you and get my sister back."

That's when she laughed and appeared suddenly right in front of me, ready to punch me.

...

The pain was unbelievable.

...

It was obvious, she was definitely stronger then me, stronger then Cid. There is no way I can win, however, I still can give time for other's to escape. Elsa reaches for something in her pouch, a dark El crystal, preparing to ram it into my body. If that happens, it's all over. Aisha screams, "Elsword, don't go! Please!" as my friends run towards my aid. They realized what I was doing after all, but it's too late. As the El shard comes...

...

Cid grabs it and tackles Elsa back.

* * *

**Cid's PoV**

That's right, I grabbed the El Shard. The power is unbearable, almost to the point where I can not even breathe. I have headaches that are forming as the fume is getting into my head. I start coughing, but as the boy... The boy?

I'm starting to forget my memories. This crystal...

I put it near my arm, where the weird symbol was, and the shard starts becoming absorbed into my arm.

The pain was unbearable.

I started screaming, the pain, it felt like my whole arm was being skinned or stabbed all over. My arm started lighting on fire, except the fire was black. That kid, who was he? I turned towards the brat... Elsword, yes, his name.

Elsword, he has my task now, I can't even remember what my task was. I know my time is almost up before I...

I shout him this, "Elsword, don't live like me. Be yourself, not your sister".

Then the world went black, but I saw that symbol grow throughout my arm as I blacked out.

* * *

**Durant's PoV**

The assault came heavily, 50% of the Feita Knights already became demons by the time we got organized. I could not even recognize the fellow knights, they were hideous and retching. We were holding them off, as Lento picked off four, he said, "Check up on the El Search Party! They are our last hope!"

El Search Party? Who are they? I only knew Chung was the-

Damnit! Chung! I have to check up on him!

No, if he becomes like father... I will never forget myself.

* * *

**Some Years Ago**

He stood there, knowing his time was up. The defender of Hamel, who every of his people thought was invincible. He was renowned as a hero, but now, he looked even weaker then his son. His armor had taken so much Dark El that it could infected the 5th, 6th and the Royal artillery battalions entirely.

He looked at me, his eyes full of fear, not for himself, but for his people.

He gave me his sidearm, a Silver shooter, I did not even know he brought it out to this mission.

He told me, "Shoot me. Now."

I hesitated,

He shouted back, "Shoot me, Durant! Shoot me now!"

I lifted up the silver shooter, hands shaking...

A shot rang out, but I aimed towards the ground. I was crying.

He looked at me in resignation, and said, "It's okay, Durant, It was inevitable, I realized once I checked my suit last week."

"I was planning on killing myself, but now my strength is gone from this mission. I took in too much."

He smiled as he put on his helmet.

Then came the screams, I was crying, why didn't I end his suffering before his suffering started?

I could just stare, but I gained enough conscience to lift up my pistol...

Just to be rammed towards the wall and slammed into the ground.

That helmet, beyond it, the face, was beyond what I knew about father. It was dark, growing horns and...

He slammed and threw me, then left. That's when the paramedics arrived.

* * *

**Few Years Later**

The war was lost, Chung and I both fled. To have our father face against us, I could not face it.

I knew how Cid felt, having someone you loved and knew turn against you.

We were powerless before our loved one turned into monsters.

The only difference, which adds to my guilt, is that I had a choice to stop this.

He did not, which I envy him for.

Chung's face after losing was of despair, he has emotionally wrecked. I could not bear to see him, he reminded me of his father.

But if I shot his father, how would Chung react? Would be come to kill me? Would I be hated by everyone in Hamel? Those people who loved me like one of their own?

When Chung left to become stronger, I could only feel more guilt. I could not stand myself.

Like Cid, I just disappeared after that mission. I took on missions that were generally dangerous or life-threatening to distract me from that flashback in my past.

Maybe I'm trying to become stronger, maybe I want to die early, but I definitely knew one thing.

I envy Cid for having a choice now.

* * *

**Sniper Shot!**

Three bullets, I shot them towards her wing.

Three shots all miss, due to her agility.

Her agility is nothing like I ever seen, even compared to that Altersian swordsman.

Chung looked at my with horror.

"Why are you scared, Chung?"

"It's... It's... Your brother"

Cid was on the ground.

His arm...

No... No... No... Nononononono

I start shooting her, I don't care about ammunition or accuracy.

Why?! Why him? WHY?!

Why wasn't I with him before this happened?!

An Elf kicks me back and lifts my rifle up.

She looks at me with calmness, I calm down, as I also see Raven prepare his blade.

I asked the Elf, "Do you know Chung? Raven, Where's Chung?!"

Raven says in reply, "Chung was over by the defensive lines, he seemed to be in some pain, he kept clutching his chest for some reason."

Raven then stared at me, "You don't think..."

I ran, told them to look after Cid, and ran off.

Chung depends on me, no, Hamel depends on me.

I cannot afford to stop now! Not like last time!

* * *

**Chung's PoV**

I was checking the armory when they hit.

The Black crystal hit me on my chest before, but it didn't do any harm so I dismissed it.

But after a few hours, my chest started to feel like it was burning. Then when I checked it, I knew something was off.

The skin was turning a little darker, I knew what was happening.

When my father held me by the neck, I could see his skin turned dark due to the Dark El Shard's resonance.

No, it can't be already the end.

If it's going to be my turn, then I'll at least try to help everyone the most

It's best for Hamel...

Hamel...

If I'm to turn to one of them, what will happen to my people?

Will I meet my father and be able to recognize him?

Durant runs in, gasping for air, as he stares at me.

Ara is with him, she seems worried. But she has white hair, she doesn't seem like herself.

Ara says, "Are you sure? It will cause you great pain?"

Durant says in response, "Yes, I've failed Hamel once, I will pay for my crimes as well as Cid did."

I stare at Durant, "Durant, you don't mean..."

Durant looks at me with tears in his eyes, "Chung, I'd like to say few things before I go..."

I punch Durant and shout, "No! I refuse! You can't do this, I refuse!"

He dodges a kick and a punch, takes out his cuffs, and locks me down.

Durant says, "Do it, Ara, Time I repaid his father's debt"

Ara painfully removed something out of me, some dark fragment, and put it gently on Durant's arm.

Durant screams in pain as it becomes a part of him, I can't bear to watch.

Then he screams and jumps towards the forest, Ara shouting, "Durant! Wait!"

I put on my armor, the ancient Deadly Chaser's armor, and take Ara with me.

I need to save him. If I don't, then who?

* * *

**Elsword's PoV**

...

Cid rose up, he didn't give me the impression that he was himself.

"No..."

He takes out his sword and walks toward Elsa, his eyes empty.

She slashes him, then slashes him again and again while his body takes it.

His body is beyond the point of death, I don't know how he's still alive.

Blood is everywhere, I can't stand it. I run towards Cid and Elsa, then Elsa throws a sword towards me.

The sword is made of Dark El also, but before I can do anything...

Aisha blasts it off, and shouts, "Enough! You've done enough!"

She shouts towards Elsa, "If you truly love Elsword as your brother, you would not put him to this! Why would you do this? Just why?!"

Elsa responds, "Because he'll be happy in the end with the power. Don't you want your power back, mage?"

Aisha looks in shock as she looks at her hands, Elsa takes out a shard and puts it on the ground.

No... Aisha, don't go... Ever since Eve sacrificed her emotion systems to save not only me, but you also.

* * *

**Few months ago**

We're almost done... King Nasod had a lucky... Blow.

Too bad that blow broke my leg.

Aisha rushes up to protect me, only to be slapped back. The Altersia affected her deeply, her movement started decreasing.

Then as the finishing beam of laser appears, Eve runs in between Me, Aisha, and the laser.

Aisha said, "Eve! No! What are you doing!"

Eve responds, "Aisha, Elsword, Raven, Rena, Chung, Ara, I had much happiness along with much sadness. The only way to truly defeat him is by using my real limits. Code Battle Seraph. But that will erase all my emotional programs. I have been thinking about you, Elsword, but I'd like to say one more thing to Aisha before I go".

Aisha responds with tears, "Eve...?"

Eve respond, "Aisha, you were like a... What you call a sister. Take care of him, I know you care for him more then I do."

Then Eve released Battle Seraph... And we won. For a price.

Aisha ran towards Eve shouting, "Eve! Eve!"

Eve responds emptily, "Person: Aisha, Ally. Problem report?"

Aisha kneels are cries as everyone else lowers their head.

I put my arm around Aisha and hug her, saying, "She gave herself to protect us, we... have to honor her wishes".

That day was something I never forgot. Because I knew what lost and death really was.

* * *

**Aisha's PoV**

I refused.

She stared at me with shock.

"I... I...

...

I'm in love with your brother, okay!? I care for hiim!"

I stare at Elsword with tears in my eyes.

"Elsword, please, get up! We have to do something for Cid! Remember he gave something up for both of us?!"

* * *

_..._

_The Boy smiled and laughed._

_The Demon asks him, "Why are you laughing? Have you given up?"_

_The Boy responds, "No, it's because you've given up"_

_The Demon says back, "It's okay to say one is at their limit, the demons can provide"_

_The Boy responds, "No, I don't mean power, I mean humanity"_

_"I searched for you not because I wanted to see you powerful like you were, I already knew you were powerful"_

_"I searched for you to search for my sister, my humane sister that sacrificed herself for her protegee."_

_"However, you're not that sister I knew, so if we fight, I won't hold back. So I'll win"_

_The Demon laughs, saying, "You are pathetic, brother, your mistake was deciding to reject this great power"_

_The Girl rushes up behind the Boy, worried, but resolute in helping him._

_The Boy smiles, then responds as he takes out his sword, _

_"And your mistake was in taking my sister, taking my friend and trying to take someone I love!"_


End file.
